ice_age_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Age: The Series (season 4)
This is a list of episodes for the fourth season of Fox's animated television series ''Ice Age: The Series. ''It originally aired between June 16, 2015 and April 15, 2016, beginning with "Summer Fun" and ended with "Sid Goofs Off". Episodes Summer Fun - A few months after Scrat destroys the asteroid and the Scratazons and saves The World and joins The Herd, It’s summertime, and everybody is enjoying themselves, until they all run out of things to do. Moving Up - Sid thinks he’s the best sloth to ever exist, until a group of mini sloths come in and teach Sid that rankings aren’t everything. Aisle 12A - A spooky guest has moved into a cave everybody calls Aisle 12A, but there just may be more to it than it seems. Sloth Ambition - Sid and Brooke share their dreams with one another, and find ways to make them come true. Diego’s New Home - Diego and Shira get a new house, but it is rough and hard to live in. Don’t Hit Your Trunk - Ellie thinks Manny is being clumsy and careless after a bunch of accidents he makes, so she teaches him how to be more stable. Squint Stealer Uncovered - Squint goes on a stealing spree, and he tries to do it as quiet as possible. Spelling Counts - Everyone shows how good they are at maths, but it doesn’t go too well. Stuck Together - After a terrible mishap caused by Crash and Eddie, Sid and Brooke are stuck together by something. They are now pressed up back to back and now the herd must help them. Day Ten - Julian and Peaches have their anniversary on the tenth day of the month, but they don’t know that the tenth of September in their world is actually a bad luck day. Give and Receive - Everyone gives and receives gifts, but it isn’t Christmas yet. The Good, The Bad, and The Sid - Sid finds himself very different from the group, but he still hasn’t learnt not to screw things up. Just Try Harder - Brooke keeps trying desperately to make her hair just right for a date with Sid, but it always falls down, so she relies on Sid for encouragement. My One and Only - Multiple dates in one episode. Which one is the most exciting? Stealing Squint’s Stuff - Still remembering that dreaded day when Squint stole all their stuff, everyone strikes back against him, yet Squint gets the blame from his mother. Leap Off! - Diego and Shira are stuck with a stalking frog who just won’t let go of Shira’s back, so Scrat tries to help them. Going Green - The herd tries their best to make the valleys as clean as can be for Earth Day. The Rock Problem - Manny’s Christmas rock is broken again, but this time it’s not Sid who does it, and he gets the blame and finds himself kicked out of the herd, but Scratte tries to clear his name to see who's behind this. April Snow Fools? - Crash and Eddie are playing tricks again, but in winter this time. Sid Goofs Off - Sid is up to his screw-up self, but he keeps breaking everyone’s things as a result. End Credits